DISAPPEAR
by Nieve Cielo
Summary: "Suara?" / "Hahaha bagus kalau kau mengerti, ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." / "Ini dulu adalah tempat tinggal kami bersama anak-anak yang lain.." / "Disana itu apa?" / "Nineee! Twelveee!"


**DISAPPEAR**

Author : Nieve Cielo

Cast : Lisa, Twelve, Nine [Zankyou no Terror]

Genre : Sad drama [kayaknya]

Summary :

"Suara?" / "Hahaha bagus kalau kau mengerti, ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.." / "Ini dulu adalah tempat tinggal kami bersama anak-anak yang lain.." / "Disana itu apa?" / "Nineee! Twelveee!"

FF ini terinspirasi dari ending Zankyou no Terror yang bikin nyesek dan nggak bisa dilupain~

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **Siang hari, balkon sebuah apartemen**

"Kuning pucat.."

"Suaramu.."

Seorang gadis berambut pendek menoleh kaget kepada laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang dinamakan sinestesia. Aku bisa melihat warna suara seseorang."

"Suara?"

"Ya. Tapi asal kau tahu aku sulit sekali melihat warna suara itu."

Gadis itu Lisa menatap dalam laki-laki yang sedang berbicara pada dirinya. Dia hanya mengamati setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bernama Twelve itu.

"Begitu"

"Langka sekali. Begitulah."

Lisa berbalik memunggungi Twelve, dan menatap kedepan pemandangan hiruk pikuk dibawah apartemen yang cukup padat disiang hari seperti ini.

"Ayo kita pergi ketaman bermain?"

Twelve yang sedang mengamati gadis itu dari belakang terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi ketaman bermain, aku merasa sudah lama sekali tak bersenang-senang bersama kau dan Nine.."

"Kau memang tak pernah bersenang-senang bersamaku dan Nine.."

Lisa tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menatap Twelve.

"Aku dan Nine itu Sphinx mana mungkin kau bisa bersenang-senang bersama teroris?" Twelve berjalan lebih dekat kearah Lisa, angin musim panas menerbangkan helai rambut mereka.

"Aku senang bisa berada didekat kalian, berada didekat Sphinx. Walau aku sadar aku hanya jadi penghalang. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi, karena aku suka Sphinx." Lisa tersenyum manis saat mengatakannya.

Twelve terdiam, gadis ini sungguh unik.

"Yaa walaupun Nine memang sering bersikap dingin padaku tapi aku tau dia sering mengkhawatirkanku."

Kini giliran Twelve tersenyum kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahaha bagus kalau kau mengerti, ayo aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.."

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah ayoo~" Twelve menghampiri gadis itu kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke apartemen.

-oOo-

 **Sebuah gedung tua, Pinggir kota**

Terlihat sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan gedung tua itu, kemudian tak berapa lama turunlah seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang dipanggil Nine oleh Twelve dan Lisa.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo cepat turun!"

"Wahh, sudah sampai yaa tempat ini tak berubah cuma tempatnya saja yang bertambah tua.." Twelve yang baru saja turun langsung berlari masuk kedalam gedung tua itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Lisa pada Nine.

"Ini dulu adalah tempat tinggal kami bersama anak-anak yang lain.."

"Anak-anak lain?"

Lisa masih setia menatap Nine, ketika pemuda itu ikut masuk ke gedung tua itu menyusul Twelve. Karena tidak mau sendirian akhirnya Lisa pun ikut berlari dan mensejajarkan langkahnya bersama Nine.

Puas berkeliling akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk-duduk dipekarangan rumah sambil menikmati angin musim panas.

"Oi! Nine kau dapat bola itu darimana?" Ucap Twelve yang tak sengaja melihat bola disebelah Nine.

"Ini? Aku melihatnya ada di gerbang sebelum kita masuk, mungkin milik anak yang tinggal didekat sini.."

"Wahh~ Kalau begitu ayoo kita main bola saja.." Twelve dengan cerianya mengambil bola itu dan malakukan juggling.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Tunjuk Lisa ketika Twelve sedang melakukan juggling.

"Ahh tenang saja Nine akan mengajarimu, ayo main.." Merasa disebut Nine menatap Twelve dengan tatapan _'kenapa tidak kau saja?'_ sedangkan si Twelve hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Walau dengan tatapan malas namun akhirnya Nine mengajari Lisa bermain juggling dengan sabar, sedangkan Twelve sesekali tertawa karena tingkah konyol Lisa saat melakukan juggling. Mereka tetap bermain bola hingga hari sudah sore.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan apa?" Tanya Lisa ketika ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Nine masih di depan gedung tua menunggu Twelve yang sedang membelikan mereka minuman.

"Ini? Ini Musik dari negeri yang dingin.."

Lisa yang tidak mengerti hanya terdiam memandang Nine.

"Musik dari pulau es, kau tau di pulau es V.O.N artinya harapan.." Lanjut Nine kali ini menatap Lisa.

"Kau mau mendengarkannya?" Nine memberikan salah satu earphonenya kepada Lisa.

Lisa tersenyum dan mengangguk dan menerima earphone dari Nine kemudian memakainya ditelinga kanan. Lagu ini sungguh lembut dan jika kau meresapinya lagu itu tersirat banyak harapan yang ingin dicapai.

"Oii~ Nine! Lisa!"

Mereka berdua menoleh kearah Twelve yang sedang membawa tiga botol kaleng cola dan sebuah kripik kentang ukuran besar sambil tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menghilang.

"Anak itu, apa tidak capek tersenyum lebar seperti itu.." Gumam Nine yang masih bisa didengar oleh Lisa, sedagkan Lisa hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah Twelve.

Hari sudah semakin sore namun Nine dan Twelve masih asyik menikmati pemandangan di gedung tua itu sambil minum cola dan makan kripik kentang.

"Disana itu apa?" Tanya Lisa tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah barat pekarangan gedung tua itu.

"Disana itu makam teman-teman masa kecil kami.." Ucap Nine sambil tetap minum Colanya, sedangkan Twelve masih mengunyah kripik kentangnya dengan semangat.

Namun tiba-tiba Lisa berdiri dan mendekati tempat tersebut, ia melihat banyak nisan yang terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan angka-angka atau nama dari teman-teman masa kecil Nine dan Twelve. Lisa masih berjalan melihat-lihat nisan itu dari angka 2, 10, 14, 16, 13, 15, 8,19, kemudian 9, 12 Lisa terhenti ketika melihat dua nisan yang bertuliskan angka 9 dan 12 itu kemudian menyentuhnya.

"Ini.." Ia menoleh ketempat Nine dan Twelve duduk, namun mereka sudah tidak ada disana.

"Twelve! Nine!" Lisa berteriak dan menghampiri tempat dimana Nine dan Twelve duduk.

"Nineee! Twelveee!" Teriak Lisa lebih kencang.

Ia melihat mobil, minuman cola dan keripik kentang juga ikut menghilang.

"Kalian dimana? Twelve! Nine!" Kali ini suara Lisa bergetar, dan tak terasa setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Lisa memasuki gedung tua itu kembali menyusuri tangga untuk sampai ketempat teratas, namun nihil sama saja ditempat teratas gedung ini ia tidak bisa menemukan Nine dan Twelve, tak putus asa ia kembali menuruni tangga untuk mencari ketempat lain, pada anak tangga ke lima ia tergelincir dan jatuh terguling kebawah. Ia merasakan berat pada matanya dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Lisa terlonjak bangun diatas tempat tidurnya, keringat bercucuran dari kening dan pelipisnya. Ia menoleh kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Jam 02.20.

Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru dilaluinya tadi ketika ia bersama Nine dan Twelve, gedung tua, makam, Nine dan Twelve menghilang, jatuh dari tangga.

Lisa terlonjak.

"Itu tidak nyata? Itu semua hanya mimpi?" Gumamnya lirih.

Ia baru ingat Nine dan Twelve sudah tiada sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, karena kejadian itu. Dimana pada pada saat itu Twelve tewas tertembus peluru milik Pasukan Amerika dan Nine yang jatuh pingsan dan meninggal memiliki trauma dikepalanya. Situasi dimana mereka terpaksa menjadi teroris yang bernama Sphinx yang melakukan pengeboman namun mereka berusaha agar tidak adanya korban jiwa. Mereka hanya ingin dikenang dan mengingat akan Rencana Athena dengan mengambil anak-anak berpotensi dari seluruh panti asuhan di Jepang yang dibuat percobaan Sindrom Savant buatan kepada 26 anak-anak itu termasuk Nine dan Twelve. Hal itu sudah lama dan Lisa baru memimpikan mereka malam mini. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan dua orang itu, dua orang teroris yang telah mengisi hatinya. Mengingat hal itu Lisa kembali tersenyum, dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi dan berusaha untuk tidur.

-oOo-

 **Pagi hari, Gedung Tua Pinggir Kota**

Lisa berdiri tepat di nisan Nine dan Twelve, ia tersenyum dan menaruh bunga pada masing-masing makam Nine dan Twelve, kemudian berdoa.

Setelah selesai ia tidak langsung pergi, namun ia memandangi nisan itu cukup lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Terima Kasih.. Datanglah lagi dalam mimpiku.. Nine.. Twelve.."

 **FIN**

Mohon maaf bila alur kecepetan, typo dan feelnya kurang dapet, maklum saja yaa…

Arigatou para pembaca yang telah membaca FF ini.. Sekali lagi arigatou *bow* ^^

Sekian.


End file.
